happy christmas
by sakura haruno5050
Summary: hello I just joined and this Is my first post here I hope you enjoy xD what happens when shiro starts to get a crush on Fiona?


_*************Happy Christmas*************_

Her eyes opened.

The early December morning sunlight magically fluttered into the room slowly getting out of her bed, she then parted the Curtains and opened the window to hear the birds sing and she was glowing by the golden orange rays of the sun

Fiona sighed and looked at her calendar "today's Christmas eve we just came back on earth for the celebration yesterday - I wonder is shiro has ever celebrated Christmas or any other celebrations"

She went to her bed and looked at a picture of Fiona and her family, she than put her mp3 player on and was listening to ghost while she was changing out of her pink PJs into a short turquoise dress with a black belt that's above her knees

Fiona walked downstairs into the lounge to see her mum, dad, her older brother Dan, (just by 10 months older) and her younger sister Amy(she's 8) "hows my little sister been since you've come back from your scan2go journey in space did you get your first kiss or something by an alien" teased Dan, Fiona grabbed a pillow a chucked it at Dan "hey what was that for?" he asked and chucked it back at Fiona she put the pillow on a chair "that was for saying what you said" Fiona replied angrily "and have you given a letter to Santa then you little baby, and I'm going back to space today"

"You're going right now I was hoping you to meet someone" Dan sighed

"Sorry I can't" replied Fiona with her left eye twitching then went to the dinning room and started to eat her breakfast angrily

After Fiona finished her breakfast she went outside and walked to the scan2go training academy to meet kaz and the rest of team JET. Fiona met up with Myron, Diego and shiro. When shiro saw Fiona he was amazed on the way she looked "_fiona actually looks cute for once, what am I saying I can't get a crush on a human" _shiro could imagine that he was carrying Fiona in his arms with Fiona in a bikini. "Fiona Are you out to impress mark avriwoods?" deigo asked Fiona blushed a pinkish colour and replied "uhh no I'm not trying to impress mark" pel was dancing about and giggling pel started to say "fionas got a boyfriend Fionas got a boy…" "Pel shut up will ya" Fiona shouted in embarrassment and went in a daze blushing bright red imagined having her first kiss with mark

"Hey you guys merry Christmas" shouted a boy with blue hair wearing a maroon shirt, a blue jacket and white trousers

"It's Kaz!" the rest of team jet shouted apart from shiro who was wondering what Christmas was

"Where were you kaz?"Asked deigo and looked at his watch "your 20 minuets late"

"Sorry anyhow why are you so concerned" replied kaz scratching his head

"It's that I want to get to the next race"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot I can't believe I forgot about a race"

"Kaz where were you anyway?" asked Myron

"Oh I was cheakin out this cool arcade," kaz replied scratching his head uncontrollably

"Kaz don't tell me you got nits?" deigo, Myron and Fiona all asked in disgust

"No" kaz replied

"We were waiting for you" pel replied with a twirl. When team JET reached their bus they went inside and tskikage was driving the bus.

"I can't wait till Christmas comes!"Kaz shouted ecstatically

"I really wanted to spend Christmas with my family and friends" Fiona said

"Aren't we your friends?" asked Myron

"You guys are but I wanted to spend time with my other friends you know"

"What's Christmas?"Shiro asked "is it like valentines day or Halloween"

"It's a celebration we do on earth, we eat a Christmas dinner pull crackers and open presents from Santa Claus" explained Myron

"Well I guess this will be my first Christmas then" mumbled shiro

"And Christmas eve which is today" added Fiona and gave a wink to shiro and he blushed a bit but tried to hide it. Later in the day shiro went to look up Christmas on the laptop _"why am I looking up a celebration that I'll just be eating Christmas dinner, pulling crackers whatever they are and open presents from this Santa Claus person seems awfully simple to me"_

"Humans celebrate Christmas because of the birth of Jesus (pbuh) I thought this webpage was about Christmas so whose this Jesus (pbuh) fellow then?" shiro read and asked himself he scrolled down the page as he looked at the info about Jesus (pbuh) and other things about Christmas. Shiro was wondering about Fiona he didn't know why but he was starting to get interested about her. Meanwhile Fiona was passing by and overheard shiro saying something Fiona couldn't help but ease drop on what shiro was saying "I guess fionas kinda cute" shiro was saying to himself fiona blushed bright red to the sound of shiro saying she was cute for the rest of the day fiona didn't say a thing. Fiona couldn't help but think about what shiro said before everyone went to sleep _"I think I'm starting to fall for shiro" _thought Fiona getting lost in her thoughts

"fiona how come you've been so quite like shiro for the whole day since we went into the ship" asked kaz "um I been trying to think of strategies for future scan2go races" fiona replied blushing putting her head down "I bet Amy would be awake till Christmas day ends" f

"Your sister is so cute" squealed pel

"I never thought you found things cute PEL" laughed kaz

"Uh oh we've only got a minuet of space fuel" said Myron. tskikage tried to gain control of the bus along with shiros help _"is shiro doing this for me or is he helping his pal Ohhh I need to know if he likes me or not to be sure I'll ask him in private today or tomorrow perhaps the day after Christmas" _fiona wondered to herself she couldn't stop thinking about shiro luckily pel managed to put in some space fuel.

Later during the night Fiona woke up and heard a noise and it was 11:55. Fiona went to investigate she found shiro in his wolfgar form "shiro?" Fiona whispered freezing to death shiro took a look at her and returned to his human form. They were alone and just 4 minuets left till Christmas. fiona decided to ask shiro the question she wanted to ask "uhh shiro…do you do you like me?" fiona asked blushing a pinkie colour feeling a bit awkward shiro blushed bright red he would've tried to hide it but he knew he couldn't and there was just 2 minuets left till Christmas "I don't know I cant stop thinking of you and you were kinda cute in the clothes you were wearing today" shiro explained fiona blushed as much as shiro 'because to her it seemed like shiro dose like her "why do you ask anyway" shiro asked.

"Because I over heard you say that I was cute when I passed your room" Fiona replied with embarrassment having the urged to kiss shiro "from what you said now and then would make anyone think that…."

"_I think I'm definitely in love with shiro" _Fiona thought

"Ok I get your point" said shiro "I guess I do like you if you're putting it that way" shiro went closer to fiona and kissed her and it just became Christmas day that very moment when they finally drew apart fiona gave shiro a hug "merry Christmas" fiona said and kissed him again. Shiro thought to get in the festive mood and shouted "merry Christmas" and Fiona giggled and squeezed shiro tightly.


End file.
